


The Way to a Man's Heart Is through His Stomach

by Yukio



Series: K-pop Inukog [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - K-pop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Leader Kouga, Bored Kouga, Established Relationship, Hurt Kouga, K-pop References, Kouga Loves Cooking, M/M, Problems of K-pop Idols, Rapper Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Because of health problems, Kouga has to rest and can't participate in the activities of the band. One day, the group attends recording of a music show and Kouga has to stay home alone. He is bored to death.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: K-pop Inukog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705915
Kudos: 5





	The Way to a Man's Heart Is through His Stomach

Kouga sat on a couch in the dayroom in the K-9’s dormitory, watching his band members leave. A music show the band was supposed to participate in with their performance was going to be recorded that day and that meant the guys would be gone the whole day. Kouga couldn’t attend the recording because of the inflammation of the meniscus in his right knee. The doctor had ordered him to rest for at least for a couple of days and he was only allowed to walk around the house with a support bandage on his knee, but even with that, he was recommended to take it as easy as possible.

It was hard for him to see the guys leave while he had to stay. He wished to be there with them and for them. He was their leader, but he couldn’t lead them at the moment and there was nothing he could do for them except being there when they returned late at night.

He sighed when Shippou hugged him and told him they would miss him. He gave a crooked smile to Miroku, who patted his shoulder encouragingly. He glared at Ginta and Hakakku, who thought how funny they were when they said he was a lazy ass. He pouted when Inuyasha just walked past him and didn’t say a word. It only made Kouga feel lonelier.

He sighed and rested his head against the backrest of the couch, staring at the ceiling as he listened to the noises of the leaving group. The door closed and the house was suddenly quiet. The silence was deafening to Kouga’s ears. He wasn’t used to it. The nine members had been living together in their big dormitory for almost a year now and even if someone was shut in their room, the noises in the house always reminded Kouga he was never truly alone.

Today was different, though. Kouga’s knee bound him to this big house with not much to do. He could study English or watch some TV. He could read a book he wanted to long ago, but never had time for. He could sleep. But nothing seemed appealing.

Kouga whined and turned his head towards the window through which the sun shone inside.

Suddenly, he heard the door of the dormitory open and he raised his head.

“Did you forget something?” he called a second before Inuyasha turned up in the living room.

“Yeah, I did,” the rapper said, striding right to the couch.

“Hm?” Kouga had no time to react in a more appropriate way as Inuyasha bent to him and captured his lips in a hard kiss.

It took them a few seconds to part and when they did, Kouga was breathless. He looked at Inuyasha, a little dazed. “Wow…”

The rapper watched him from close distance. “I remembered I didn’t part with you properly. And that I forgot to tell you to be a good boy for once and rest. Don’t you dare go roaming the house like you did yesterday,” he said.

“I was bored,” Kouga protested.

“Study English. I’ll check if you have when I get back.”

“That won’t keep me entertained for very long.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Then read. Or masturbate. Or whatever.”

Kouga tried to stifle a laugh, but he wasn’t successful. “You have interesting ideas,” he said, grinning, but Inuyasha remained serious.

“I mean it, Kouga. Don’t be stupid. Rest. The band needs its leader. We need you back as soon as possible.”

Kouga sighed. “So I should do it for the band’s good.”

“Yeah. And for me, too. I’d love to get some sleep finally, because a certain someone decided I’d share my bed with them last night and wouldn’t let me sleep, because they wiggled constantly,” Inuyasha said, giving Kouga a pointed look.

Kouga smiled apologetically. “My knee hurt.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Then do something about it,” he said, shaking his head at the band’s leader. “I need to go now or they’ll get suspicious.”

“Okay. I’ll miss you,” Kouga said, giving Inuyasha a small smile.

“Yeah…” Inuyasha turned around, walking to the door.

“Say that you’ll miss me too!” Kouga called after him, but Inuyasha already disappeared behind a corner and a moment later, Kouga could hear the door close.

* * *

He was seriously bored. He studied English for a while, memorizing new words and grammar, but even though he knew he was doing something useful, he didn’t feel any joy in the activity and lost interest pretty soon.

Sighing, he threw the English textbook on the coffee table in front of him with disgust, thinking about trying Inuyasha’s second idea – not because he wanted to, but because he didn’t know what better to do.

He looked over the backrest of the couch at the stairs that led to the upper floor where the bedrooms were. He imagined himself jerking off in Inuyasha’s room, but even that didn’t make him horny.

“Aaaaargh!” he yelled, frustrated. It had been two days since his knee had started hurting during intense dance practice and the doctor had said that Kouga should drop such activities for some time. The previous day had been quite fine, because the guys had had their individual schedules and there had always been someone with Kouga.

Today was a different story, though.

Kouga lay down on the couch, gazing at the white ceiling above his head. He rested one of his hands palm up on his forehead, while the other traveled down his body and slid under the waistband of his sweatpants. The light, slow strokes made his breathing faster, but he still didn’t feel aroused.

“Inuyasha,” he whispered into the quietness of the house, closing his eyes and imagining his boyfriend’s flushed face during their private activities. Inuyasha was adorable when he blushed…

“Damn!” he cursed after some time. His body started waking up, but Kouga couldn’t say that touching himself brought him much pleasure. He pulled his pants and underwear down, grabbing his length in his hand properly and started working on it with more speed. Up and down, up and down, a twist with his wrist, the same thing again and again. Kouga didn’t even mind that he was doing this on the couch in the living room and not in his room.

He continued, hoping that the orgasm would come fast. How bad was it with him if masturbation bored him?

He still didn’t stop, but the climax was weak and not satisfying at all.

“Shit,” he cursed when he realized he had nothing to wipe off the mess on his belly and hand with. “I hate this!” he yelled again, irritated with his health condition. He wished to be with his team, to share the good and bad of the day with them, to sing and dance by their side. He felt left out, abandoned and useless.

“Where are the tissues?” he said, talking to the empty house as he looked around. Usually, a box of paper tissues or at least a roll of kitchen towels used to be somewhere near, because there was always someone who spilled a drink or spattered some sauce on the table. After a short search, he spotted a pack of wet wipes pushed behind one of the cushions on the big couch.

He wiped his body and hands clean, but since the closest trash can was in the kitchen, he had no other choice but get up and go there. Not that Kouga minded. He was quite glad that he had a reason to leave the couch and move around a little. Once in the kitchen, he threw the tissues away and washed his hands.

He was just about to go back to the living room when the fridge attracted his attention. Kouga couldn’t help but think about his team. Were they hungry? Were they going to eat something when they finished recording? Or would they eat when they returned?

He slowly came up to the fridge, telling himself that he only wanted to check if there was enough food for everyone, even though he knew there was. Kouga loved cooking, especially for his team, so he was the one who filled the fridge with various kinds of food most often and knew best what was in it.

Staring at the amount of food, he couldn’t avoid intrusive thoughts. He was aware that his knee needed rest. He also knew that his teammates were able to cook their own dinner. But… who felt like cooking late at night, right? The guys surely wouldn’t be mad if they came back to a delicious meal, would they?

“Fuck this, I’m bored,” Kouga growled. He had nothing better to do, anyway, so he decided to make a surprise dinner for his band members.

Kouga smiled widely as he took out ingredients from the fridge and started cooking. And since he had plenty of time before his team returned, he didn’t stop at one dish. He got totally engrossed in preparing grilled fish with vegetables, cooked rice in green tea, fried rice with kimchi and pork bellies, chicken in sweet and sour sauce, omelet… Kouga didn’t forget about a dessert, either, and sweet rice cakes became a pleasant addition to the evening meal.

He totally forgot about time, but when he was finished, he realized it was still too early for his team to come back home even though it was already evening.

Kouga groaned, frustrated, as he descended on the couch in the living room. His knee hurt again and he knew he had overdone it in the kitchen. Although he hadn’t moved much by the counter, it had taken him too long to finish the dinner and finally sit down and rest.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath as he put his leg on the couch, keeping his injured knee unbent. It hurt less that way.

He watched TV for some time, getting bored again. He played a game on his cell phone and when he lost another round because of the lack of motivation, he suddenly heard the door of the dorm open and cheerful chatter and laugh carried through the apartment.

Kouga put his phone away, but didn’t go to welcome his teammates. He knew they would come to check on him, and when it happened, he gave them the brightest smile possible.

“Hey, leader! What are you doing? Lazing around?” Miroku’s voice boomed in the living room.

“That’s what you told me to do, don’t you remember?” Kouga grumbled, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He was so happy to see his team back.

“What have you been doing the whole time?” Shippou asked, as he hung himself over the backrest of the couch.

“You heard. Lazing around.” Kouga poked his cheek.

“You surely watched TV and played videogames,” Shippou said, convinced.

“Yeah, maybe…” the band leader said absentmindedly as his eyes searched for his boyfriend.

“Kougaaaa!” Ginta and Hakkaku flopped on the couch on either side of Kouga and started cuddling, hugging and tickling him.

“Stop, you jerks! Ouch!” Kouga shouted, laughing, careful about his knee.

“Leave him alone, idiots! Did you forget he’s hurt?” Inuyasha’s strict voice pierced through the noise. The rapper came up to the couch and grabbed both rascals by their collars, tearing them away from the leader.

“Nooooo!!!” the two wailed, reaching for Kouga, who kicked them away with one leg while the rest of the group laughed at their antics… except Inuyasha, who looked more pissed than amused.

“Drama queens,” Kouga said with a grin. “You act as if you missed me terribly, but I know you would sell me for a bit of food.”

“How could you!” Hakkaku cried, offended, pressing his hand to his heart theatrically.

“We would never!” Ginta joined him.

“Right, right…” Kouga waved his hand. “Good thing I like cooking. There’s dinner waiting for you in the kitchen. You just need to heat it.”

“Whaaaaaat???” Ginta cried, breaking free from Inuyasha’s grip, ready to bolt into the kitchen after Amari and Akitoki, who were already halfway there. 

“The last one in the kitchen washes the dishes!” Amari shouted and Akitoki laughed.

“Wait! Not fair!” Hakkaku almost fell over the backrest of the couch.

“You really cooked?” Miroku asked, shaking his head.

“I love youuuu!” Shippou grabbed Kouga’s face, smooching his cheek.

“Gross!” Kouga pushed the giggling maknae away. Shippou left the living room, then, with Miroku at his heels.

Kohaku, who stayed behind, shook his head at the leader, shooting him a disapproving look. “I really wish you hadn’t done that,” he said before he went to join the others in the kitchen. Kouga watched him leave, baffled.

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked Inuyasha, who was still in the living room, glaring, his arms crossed over his chest.

“With him? What’s wrong with _you,_ fool?” the rapper barked. “What the fuck, Kouga? You were supposed to rest!”

“I was resting,” Kouga said, disappointed with his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Standing by the stove? Are you insane?” Inuyasha kept scolding him. “How’s your knee doing?”

“Um…”

“That’s what I thought, dumbass.”

“Hey! I was alone here. I was bored, okay?” Kouga said, offended, while scrambling to his feet.

Inuyasha glared. “I told you to…”

“I did all of that!” Kouga snapped, exasperated.

“Even masturbate?” Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes!” Kouga growled. “It was as boring as studying English…”

Inuyasha shook his head. “You really had it bad.”

“That’s what I’m telling you. I was bored.” Kouga limped towards the door while Inuyasha joined him.

“So you were being an idiot,” the silver-haired rapper summed.

Kouga snorted at that.

They entered the kitchen together, facing absolute chaos there. The guys brought all the food they could find to the table and now were eating and yelling at each other to hand them this or that or just go fuck themselves if the asked person didn’t want to comply and protected the food in front of them with their body.

“What the hell is going on here?” Kouga cried at the sight.

Everyone froze for a moment, Shippou, Ginta and Hakkaku looking like hamsters with their bulging cheeks full of food.

“You jerks!” Inuyasha broke the silence. “Leave me some food!” He stormed to the table and tried to steal rice cakes from Shippou.

“Leave me alone! These are mine!” the youngest member of the protested loudly. “You should’ve come sooner.”

“What took you so long?” Miroku asked from above his chicken.

“I was helping that idiot,” Inuyasha said, not giving up on his struggle for the rice cakes.

“You weren’t helping. You were scolding me,” Kouga protested.

“I said what I said. If you stop fooling around and take a proper rest as you should, I’ll stop helping you with my words of wisdom,” Inuyasha said as he managed to tear a rice ball out of Shippou’s hand. The youngest member squeaked in disappointment and glared, but he didn’t try to win the lost rice cake back; he knew he had no chance against someone like Inuyasha

“That’s actually true, Kouga,” Miroku said, putting more food on his plate. “You shouldn’t have put pressure on that leg.”

“You need to take it easy, man.” Food almost fell out of Ginta’s mouth as he spoke. The rest of the members nodded eagerly.

“Fuck you! All of you!” Kouga hissed. “Who prepared the food you’re helping yourselves to so happily right now?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a drama queen. The food is great, but we would’ve survived without it. We could’ve ordered delivery for once.”

“Delivery…” Kouga’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Oh-oh…” Shippou peeped. Everyone knew that the word _delivery_ was forbidden when Kouga cooked. He always took it as a personal offense to his efforts to feed the hungry lot in the dormitory. He didn’t cook often, there wasn’t time for that, but when he did, he put his whole heart into it.

“Fine,” he said in that low, angry tone again. “You asked for it. Next time just order your… delivery!” He spat the last word as if it was venom. What a shame he didn’t have his apron on! What a dramatic gesture it would have been if he had untied it and threw it on the table. Without it, he only snorted and sized up the members of his team at the table with a scornful glare.

“Wash the dishes when you’re done eating,” he growled and turned around. His movements lacked the usual grace of a dancer since his knee hurt like hell again. All he wanted at the moment was to sit down in his room and mope there.

It was quiet in the kitchen as he limped out and towards the stairs to the upper floor of their dormitory.

“Shouldn’t someone help him?” he heard Miroku whisper.

“Don’t you even _think_ about it!” Kouga barked over his shoulder. “I don’t want to see your faces, assholes!”

Someone sighed theatrically. Kouga didn’t know who, because he was true to his words and didn’t look around at the members. He came up to the stairs and step by step, stair by stair he started climbing to the upper floor. Man, he had never realized how many stairs there were before he was hurt.

He heard footsteps behind his back.

“Let me help you,” Inuyasha’s voice sounded.

Kouga growled – literally – and proceeded upstairs.

“Don’t be stubborn,” Inuyasha said and came up to Kouga, grabbing his wrist.

Kouga gave him a nasty glare. “Let me go,” he warned.

“Or what?” Inuyasha asked, absolutely unbothered by Kouga’s tone.

“I mean it, Inuyasha.”

“Stop whining. I’ll help you,” the white-haired rapper said and put his arm around Kouga’s waist.

“I don’t need your help,” Kouga growled, trying to pull away from his boyfriend. “Leave me alone.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “You asked for this,” he said and in the next second, the world in front of Kouga’s eyes turned upside down. He hung like a rag doll, bent over Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“What are you doing!?” Kouga yelled, but the rapper didn’t put him down and walked up the stairs as if the leader’s weight was nothing.

Kouga heard the sound of steps of several pairs of feet coming out of the kitchen and he knew that the members came to see what was going on. Even that wasn’t a reason good enough for Kouga to stop fussing.

“Put me down, you bastard! I can walk by myself!” he yelled.

“Yeah, sure.” Inyasha didn’t seem to give a damn about the leader’s protests. He climbed up the stairs to the first floor where the rooms were situated.

“Inuyasha, I mean it!”

“I also meant it when I said you should stop fooling around and rest,” Inuyasha said, absolutely unfazed.

Kouga snorted and slapped Inuyasha’s butt hard, but even that didn’t help make the silver-haired rapper put him down.

“I’m warning you!” the angry leader yelled.

Inuyasha entered Kouga’s small room, coming up to the bed. He dumped his fuming boyfriend on the bed unceremoniously.

A loud “Ooph!” left Kouga’s mouth as he hit the mattress. The band leader glared daggers at the daring member. “I hate you,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“No, you don’t,” Inuyasha said with a smirk as he went to close the door.

Kouga snorted. “Try me,” he challenged when Inuyasha came back to him, which resulted in the rapper’s tongue being shoved deep in Kouga’s oral cavity. The leader’s protest totally died in the kiss and even though his first thought was to push Inuyasha away, he couldn’t find the strength in his body. Overwhelmed by the violent kiss, he rested his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, his fingers tangling in Inuyasha’s shirt, not allowing the rapper to pull away just yet.

A quite moan escaped Kouga’s mouth as he reciprocated the kiss, breathless and hungry for more. He let go of Inuyasha’s shirt and folded his arms around the rapper’s neck instead, pulling him down. Inuyasha went, not breaking the kiss, careful about Kouga’s hurt knee.

The kiss turned into a fight for dominance very soon, both competitors moaning and groaning, neither of them wanting to give up even when they started feeling the lack of oxygen. Saliva gathered in the corners of their mouths and rolled down Kouga’s cheek in a thin wet thread.

He sighed excitedly when Inuyasha’s mouth moved to his neck, exactly on Kouga’s most sensitive spot.

“Do you still hate me?” the rapper asked, and his teeth grazed lightly Kouga’s skin.

“Huh?” The leader didn’t understand the question, partly because his brain took a holiday and he didn’t remember having said anything like that anymore, and partly because he really didn’t feel like talking right now. All he was able to do was moan according to Inuyasha’s skillful ministrations.

“I thought so,” the silver-haired rapper said, amused. “You are so simple.”

Kouga hmpf-ed, knowing that he had lost this competition, but he could hardly be mad about it when he was being pampered like this. While Inuyasha was kissing and nipping Kouga’s neck gently, his hand slipped under the leader’s shirt, caressing his skin that was yearning for touch.

“I’m hungry and I’d really like to eat some of that food you’ve cooked before the hungry dogs downstairs eat it all,” Inuyasha said in Kouga’s ear and nibbled it tenderly before he straightened up and looked at his excited boyfriend, gazing back at him with a slightly hazed look.

The leader gave a soft, disapproving moan. 

“But,” Inuyasha continued with a smirk, “if you promise to stay here and not strain your knee anymore, we can continue when I get back.”

“We’ll need to be very, very quiet,” Kouga said, swallowing as he thought about Inuyasha’s hands back on his needy body and the passionate kisses.

“You can manage to be quiet for a moment, right?” the rapper asked, grinning.

“A moment?” Kouga’s brain seemed to not function very well.

“Maybe a little longer,” Inuyasha said, his voice low and husky. He watched the leader lying on the bed under him, his eyes narrow, but the irises wide with excitement.

“Yeah, I can,” Kouga breathed out.

“Good!” Inuyasha’s grin got wider. He bent forward and pressed a quick kiss on Kouga’s lips. “Be a good boy and rest while waiting for me. And I promise to suck you off when I come back.”

“Make sure it doesn’t take you long down there,” Kouga said, ready to listen for once and stay in bed.

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled away. He looked at Kouga one more time, sparks of joy and mischief in his eyes, before he left the room.

Kouga smiled, hugging a pillow. “The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?” he mumbled to himself, happy and excited, looking forward to Inuyasha keeping his promise. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
